


bound

by Laucius



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laucius/pseuds/Laucius
Summary: when he's gone, something in eiji doesn't feel quite the same.spoilers for OOO finale.
Relationships: Ankh & Hino Eiji, Ankh & Hino Eiji & Izumi Hina, Hino Eiji & Izumi Hina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	bound

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Dream of Falling, Sand and Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119456) by [QSF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QSF/pseuds/QSF). 



> I finished KR OOO and hasn't stopped thinking about the finale ever since so naturally I had to make a word vomit for it.
> 
> no actual plotline here, just me putting my thoughts into words.
> 
> inspired by QSF's lovely writing, I know the work was posted 6 years ago but I guess better late than never?

⠀⠀when he's gone, something in eiji doesn't feel quite the same— like there was something binding him to the grounds of Japan, something red. a single red thread (the irony of the idiom isn't quite lost on him) that might have been a strange symbolism of his desire to help people, taking the form of a very angry very bitter man. but the thread was cut, and that man has long since lost to the world.

⠀⠀there's nothing binding him to the streets of Tokyo anymore. despite his friends' various reassurances, chiyoko's offer for him to work for her restaurant, and the izumis' soft smiles, he doesn't feel like he belongs here anymore. he feels distant, like a stranger watching a scene through a looking glass. so with a kind smile, he turns down chiyoko's invitations, and tells his friends he will continue his travels.

⠀⠀hina confronted him before he left Japan for good. looked him in the eyes with this sad little smile, reached into her pockets, and pulled out a single broken piece of a familiar red medal. her hands were warm when she took his hand and placed the half piece of the medal in his palm. he only looked at the red of it, not quite as vibrant as he remembered it being, his chest feeling too tight. it feels like the other half tucked inside his pocket is burning through his clothes and into his skin. hina smiles again, soft and warm yet a little bit sad, and says _keep him safe._

⠀⠀he curls his fingers over the piece of medal, somewhat protectively. returning her smile, he says _. i will_.

⠀⠀and maybe, during that moment he might have found a new purpose for his travels. something about the way hina waved goodbye at him right before he takes off to his first destination of his journey, putting the two pieces left of ankh safe in his pocket, it feels like a strange mixture of being stuck in the limbo of an after-ending and the start of a new beginning.

⠀⠀he'll bring ankh back. no matter what it takes, even if he had to search far and wide in the world to do so. 

⠀⠀someday.

⠀⠀somehow.


End file.
